


Hell of a ride

by prettylittlefears82, superherosvoidd



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Darcy and a coffee maker, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I’m still down with this ship, Jimmy being jimmy, Maybe not a oneshot, Monica Rambeau (mentioned) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff (mentioned) - Freeform, WandaVision 1x09, Woowis?, angst inside the hex, first fic, hexgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlefears82/pseuds/prettylittlefears82, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherosvoidd/pseuds/superherosvoidd
Summary: Jimmy thinks Darcy left for good, except she hasn’t.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Hell of a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible at this “notes” thing but I hope you enjoy it!

Smashing the coffee maker isn’t going to speed up the process and she, out of all people, knows that. But after witnessing her co-worker physically escape a gunfight, two witches kick each other’s asses in the middle of a public square and one of the most powerful mystical beings on earth give up an entire fake-but-not-really-fake sitcom world created out of unhealed trauma to save a town she accidentally kidnapped, Darcy is done being rational.

While still drumming her fingers impatiently over the machine, she finds herself giving her first significant thought about this crazy scenario she was pulled into. It’s easier to think about it once you’re free from an intoxicating, painful, loud, reddish influence.

Being under Wanda’s mind control was like waking up in a stranger’s bed with the world’s nastiest hangover. Except this time the stranger could’ve had killed Thanos with their bare hands and the hangover is a mix between Darcy and Wanda’s deepest sorrows. She still wonders how the former Avenger, whom she'd never even met, was capable of bringing out this hidden pain inside her, this tab Darcy chooses everyday not to open, a pain she never shared with anyone or revisited before but again, that was Wanda Maximoff. Toying with Darcy’s mind is probably something she can do with both hands and feet behind her back.

Only when she feels coffee drops wet her — very impractical — boots, does Darcy remember why she’s still in Westview in the first place. The only reason she is inside this wacky and apparently abandoned coffee shop (Darcy can give Wanda that, she did a great job redecorating this haunted ass town) is because she wants to give herself a little treat — since no one else seems to care about her little heroic act — after running Dickhead’s car with that funnel cake truck, and nothing better than a cup of coffee from a place she probably never wants to see again, to do that. Except, she can’t make this piece of junk work.

"Fuck," Darcy curses under her breath as she desperately tries to get the old machine to stop spilling coffee around. “You know what? I was going to do the right thing and leave you some cash, but since you decided to be a little bitch about it-” she angrily says to the metal box while pressing all the buttons, “-I’m not giving you shit.” 

"Darcy?"

She doesn’t recognize his voice instantly, and it’s understandable. After all, when you have a coffee machine peeing on you, your perception kind of disappears.

"Look, man, I'm kinda in the middle of a situation here. If you can tell me what I..." Darcy stops talking as soon as she feels Jimmy’s hand take place over her shoulder, his cologne replacing the smell of coffee all over the place. She would’ve turned around to greet him properly if she hadn't noticed him trying to unplug the machine. Any sudden movement and everything will become embarrassing. Well, even _more_ embarrassing, if that’s possible.

“There you go." He says, finally unplugging the coffee maker.

"Thanks, dude," she says while fixing her glasses. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides preventing you from getting attacked by killer coffee machines?" While Jimmy says that, she gives him an embarrassed smile. "I was walking around making sure everyone is doing okay then I saw you. The real question is: what are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now."

"You wish!” Darcy sighs loudly while rolling her eyes. “They still need to take my statement about Hayward’s situation and I still have to make sure that the amount of radiation left around the town isn’t gonna hurt anybody." She raises one of her eyebrows as she questions, "what makes you think I would leave?"

"Something like 'debriefs are for the weak'," Jimmy repeats the line he had heard earlier.

"It was a joke! Jesus, do you really think I would leave without asking for Monica's autograph? How do you think I'm planning to pay for my plane ticket?” Darcy adjusts her still growing bangs (which she deeply regrets) with her fingertips, revealing a still "fresh" scratch that had been probably caused by the funnel truck incident earlier.

Jimmy stares at her for a while, first because she has an injury on her forehead but also because the light from the window is reflecting on her eyes, making them shine even brighter. Maybe Wanda forgot there was one more magical being left in her fake world.

He has to admit, hearing she left town without saying goodbye was harsh. Maybe it is the late nights of binge-watching WandaVision affecting his brain or maybe it is the way he is amazed by her, maybe how he had learned to read her or even the fact that he has to remember he can’t drop his tasks to go watch their favorite TV show and trash talk their boss. Whatever it is, it is different, it is electrifying — almost magical.

"Your forehead," he says getting closer, and normally Jimmy doesn’t act like this but he knows if he doesn’t do it now he’ll regret it later. "You have a pretty bad bruise there."

"Please, this is probably nothing. You should see _him_.”

With his left hand he holds part of Darcy's face and traces the scratch with the tip of his thumb, going down to a little halfway down her hair.

"You need to have this checked out."

Darcy's heart is beating so loud she almost has to ask Jimmy to repeat the sentence. She thinks about all the nights she went to sleep repeating to herself that the "electric shocks" she'd felt when their hands brushed against each other were nothing. That her job was to focus on the anomaly and nothing else and that she’s probably not even Woo's type. As she stands centimeters away from his lips she realizes it was all bullshit.

For the first time in the day, Darcy thanks Wanda for something.

"I..."

Just as they were both about to lean in, the bell over the door rings.

Darcy sighs deeply. "Of course that was going to happen."

"What the hell happened in here?" A very pale, tall, thin man wearing a name tag says "I know what happened outside but" His eyes widen as he sees the situation near the coffee machine. "Matilda! What have they done to you?"

"Don't look at me, I have a concussion," Darcy quietly says to Jimmy who does his best to not burst out laughing. He tries to talk to the man, but the man named Steve keeps whining over his "dead” coffee maker, affectionately named "Matilda". He gives a signal to Darcy, and they both walk out the door.

There is silence for a few seconds, but it doesn't bother them.

"So, do you want to do something about it?" Jimmy asks shyly.

"About the scratch? I was thinking about ordering an x-ray, it could be serious," she jokes. "I don't know. I never thought you could- that we," Darcy sighs, "I just know what I felt in there."

"I know. I feel it all the time," he adds.

Darcy opens her mouth but she chooses not to say anything. They’re both staring at the sky now, who’s finally free from Wanda’s power much like everything else in this town. 

"What time does your flight leave?" Jimmy finally asks.

"Eleven p.m.”

"If you don't have a ride yet..."

"Dude, I was counting on that. In case you haven’t noticed I don’t know anyone else."

There is something about him. And it's not even in a romantic context, it just is what it is. He makes her film calm, almost — and she says almost because, well, look around — safe.

"So it's a ride." He says looking once again at the sky.

"It's a ride."

Darcy notices that the square is a little bit crowded. She also sees an agent coming towards them, so she gently pokes Jimmy with her elbow to draw his attention.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work," 

"Me too, coffee break is over."

"See you around, Doctor Lewis." He extends his hand to her. Darcy finds it funny, but she sees what he is doing.

"See you, Agent Woo," she shakes his hand but pulls him closer. Still making sure the agent is far from them, she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know, Darcy," he says, “I'm really glad you stayed.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! And thank you @prettylittlefears82 for helping me with this one! And please don’t forget to tell me what you think :)


End file.
